Une semaine sans mon homme
by Naughty Luce
Summary: OS. DuoHeero. Mais où Heero va t'il chercher que Duo ne sait pas tenir une maison ?


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Une semaine sans mon homme  
Genre : yaoi, rires enregistrés, propagande et documentaire animalier (le retour)  
Couple : Duo/Heero (enfin… Duo + Le Chien mais je vous rassure, pas de zoophilie !!)  
Disclaimer : les persos sont toujours pas à moi.  
Note de l'auteur : **ça faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle trainait dans mes dossiers cette fic ! Voila, ça, c'est fait.**

* * *

**Une semaine sans mon homme**

_Samedi_

Heero vient de partir. Le con. Il le regrettera bien plus tôt que moi.

Tout ça à cause de chaussettes sales qui traînaient dans notre chambre. Qu'il me fasse pas chier, c'est les siennes.

Ok, c'est moi qui les portais avant-hier. Mais c'est bon, j'ai juste oublié de les mettre dans la panière à linge sale ! J'allais le faire en plus.

Alors il est parti dans son délire de « y'a que moi qui fait tout dans cette maison, et tu ne le respecte même pas ». Pauvre chouchou. Genre c'est lui qui donne à bouffer au Chien. 'Tain si j'étais pas là, cette pauvre bête mourrait de faim. Il ne l'aime pas, mais c'est pas une raison de la dénigrer à chaque fois qu'il peut. Et puis elle avait un nom à la base ! Mais à cause de Heero je ne m'en souviens plus, vu qu'il l'appelle toujours « Le Chien ».

Enfin le fait est que mÔsieur a fait ses valises et s'est cassé en claquant la porte comme un dingue. Cet abruti m'a poussé à bout alors j'ai du me défendre ! Et comme j'ai plus de répartie que lui, ça lui a pas plu. Devinez où il est parti ?? Pas chez son amant dont j'ignore l'existence parce qu'il n'existe pas, puisque je suis tout pour lui, mais pire : chez sa grande amie Relena ! Ah franchement mais quel con.

Relena, la femme parfaite. Que dis-je… L'être humain parfait. Qui me déteste depuis que je suis avec lui. Mais quelle bonne idée ! Elle sera ravie de pouvoir le monter contre moi avec son accord.

Ah c'est sûr, elle, elle lui fera la popote. Elle lui cirera ses pompes. Elle lui préparera ses habits pour le lendemain ! Dés qu'elle peut elle se met entre nous. C'est une véritable obsession. Il lui FAUT Heero. Elle a pas assez de tableaux, de sculptures et d'autres œuvres d'art aussi uniques et chers qu'incompréhensibles dans son château, il lui faut Heero aussi.

Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle va penser, cette cruche, en voyant Heero débarquer chez elle avec sa valise ? Je sais très bien qu'une paire de nichons refait par le chirurgien n'attirera jamais le regard de Heero, et qu'il préfère l'attirail que cache le boxer que celui du tanga. En plus, cette nana n'a vraiment aucun goût. Elle aime pas les films d'horreur. La boucherie, moi je trouve que c'est tellement cliché et les acteurs sont tellement mauvais (faut pas être très doué pour savoir retenir le texte « !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » que c'en est marrant. Ca nous fait rire, Heero et moi, surtout qu'on sait très bien que passé d'avoir perdu 1000000000 millions de litres de sang, on est un peu mort. Relena, elle, elle fait sa jacqueline en disant de sa petite voix fluette « Ah mais c'est horrible ! Comment vous pouvez regarder ça ?? C'est inhumain d'aimer voir souffrir les gens ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ce film, on peut très bien avoir un terrain d'entente en parlant de paix ! ».

Elle aime pas se faire un resto où on se fait une bonne fondue savoyarde ou une bonne raclette avec de la bonne charcuterie, un bon resto jap (elle ne sait pas – et ne veut pas apprendre – à se servir de baguettes) ou un bon chinois à emporter (c'est trop gras comme nourriture !). Il lui faut un truc où on attend 10000 heures avant chaque plat qu'on on se fait servir par des pingouins constipés et où le mode de paiement, c'est « moins y'en a dans l'assiette, moins y'en a dans le portefeuille ».

Ses « journées détentes » c'est des promenades chiantes dans un parc où dans une barque sur un lac (et c'est pas elle qui rame !!). Elle conçoit même pas l'idée d'aller retrouver l'enfance qu'on a jamais eu, nous, dans un parc d'attraction ou de se défouler en allant faire de l'escalade en plein air, et ses réunions entre amis, c'est autour d'un thé dans un salon. Pas sur un terrain de basket ou sur un jet ski pour s'éclater, non non.

Elle a une piscine. C'est cool mais faut SURTOUT PAS mettre une goutte en dehors du bassin. Donc plongeon proscrit. Et puis une piscine c'est pour bronzer devant ou sur un matelas gonflable, et pour faire des longueurs mais PAS des courses !

En clair, Heero va se faire chier. Mais puisqu'il l'a voulu, ça veut dire qu'il aime ça, donc je vais pas le plaindre.

Il reviendra. Il me suppliera à terre de ne plus le laisser faire de telles conneries.

En tout cas ce soir, j'invite le Chien à manger à table avec moi. Je sors la nappe brodée, la vaisselle de Noël et les couverts en argent. On se fait du caviar et je sabre le champagne.

-

_Dimanche_

Je pense que Le Chien est le chien le plus heureux de la Terre et de toutes les colonies. Qu'est ce qu'il étaient content de venir avec moi dans le lit ! Bon, il a beaucoup bougé, s'est levé plusieurs fois et est revenu en sautant de tout son poids sur le matelas, m'a bien empêché de dormir, mais c'est pas grave. Je lui pardonne tout ! La vie est belle, je suis libre ! Pas de Heero pour me dire « il est quatorze heures passées, il serait peut-être temps de se lever » ni pour ouvrir les volets électriques comme je me lève pas, en faisant beaucoup de bruit et en me retirant la couette.

C'est magnifique de se réveiller dans une maison dont on est le maitre. Parce qu'avec Heero, c'est pas qu'il me domine tout le temps (bon, je fais abstraction de nos petites gymnastiques au lit. Encore qu'on est imaginatif ! Il n'est pas toujours au dessus !), c'est qu'on est 2 à dominer. Et qu'il faut prendre en compte l'avis de l'autre. Comme dans tous les couples, vous me direz. Mais parfois c'est barbant de devoir fermer sa gueule parce que _la dernière fois on avait fait comme t'avais dis et moi ça m'arrangeait pas mais j'ai laissé faire et patati et patata…_

Quand je suis tout seul, c'est moi le maître. Moi, et c'est tout !

Ca fait du bien de ne pas avoir besoin de demander à l'autre de temps en temps. Je peux dire et faire ce que je veux, parce que c'est moi qui décide.

Même Le Chien m'a apporté mes chaussons. A moi, tout seul !

En fait c'est parce qu'il a joué avec pendant la nuit, ils sont plein de bave, va falloir que j'en rachète de nouveaux parce que je sais pas si ça se lave, mais il les a rapporté comme un chien bien élevé.

Je me suis levé tranquillement, j'ai regardé sur le téléphone pour voir si Heero n'avait pas laissé un message. A tous les coups il allait me dire « excuse moi, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je reviens dans deux heures ».

Mais non.

Pas de message.

J'ai haussé les épaules. C'était bien Heero, avec sa fierté. Incapable de reconnaître qu'il a tort.

C'est encore trop frais pour lui. Il est assez rancunier, donc d'ici ce soir il me rappelle. De toute façon il a le boulot demain avec moi donc il est obligé de revenir chercher ses dossiers ici. Au pire, il sera là ce soir.

Il va revenir et me dire « tu m'as manqué, je suis vraiment idiot ».

Et moi « oui, t'es idiot, mais je t'aime quand même ! ».

Non non, lui, il m'aura pas manqué. Non mais, si c'est pour faire des crises de nana comme ça, non, ça me manque pas. Il me manquera quand ça sera de ma faute.

Tiens, je me demande ce que fais Heero à cet instant précis. Je suis sûr qu'il est entrain de se ronger les ongles de culpabilité. Et je suis sûr que Relena en profite un maximum pour essayer de le convaincre de me quitter. Mais ça marchera pas. Et de toute façon, si ça marche, je m'en fous ! Il se rendra compte plus tard qu'il a besoin de moi. Il va pas tenir avec elle, il craquera. Elle est encore plus maniaque que lui. On peut même pas manger devant la TV ! On n'a pas le droit de faire un pas chez elle si on a pas des pantoufles avec des pompons ! On n'a pas le droit de mettre une goutte d'eau en dehors du lavabo ! Et attention, le lit, pendant la journée, il doit être fait. Et pas un pli n'est permis !

Moi, je vois pas l'intérêt de faire le lit tous les jours puisqu'on le défait le soir même. Je le laisse tel quel. En plus Le Chien il s'en fiche que le lit soit fait ou pas !

J'ai eu une petite surprise quand j'ai voulu faire la table. Autant les couverts et assiettes que l'on met aux grandes occasions sont visibles dans le placard vitré, autant ceux qu'on utilise tous les jours, j'ai eu un doute quant à leur localisation. Indépendamment du fait d'avoir cherché où bon sang Heero mettait les assiettes parmi tous les placards de la cuisine, je ne trouvais plus le tiroir avec les couverts. Je les ai tous ouvert, manque de bol, je suis tombé sur le bon que quand y'en avait plus à ouvrir. Et… petit ennui, pas bien grave mais considérable quand même, c'est qu'il y avait un tiroir factice, pour faire joli.

Le truc c'est que j'étais pas au courant (quelle idée de faire un machin pareil !) et j'ai cru qu'il était coincé. Je me suis dis que Heero allait m'enguirlander et m'accuser de l'avoir coincé, alors que je n'y avais pas touché, donc j'ai forcé et… j'ai arraché la poignée.

J'étais vraiment frustré. Un tiroir n'allait pas mettre à bout Duo Yuy-Maxwell ! Donc je lui ai dis « mon vieux, si tu tiens à la vie, va falloir que tu te laisses ouvrir, y'a pas moyen. ».

Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. J'y suis allé avec les ongles au début, mais rien à faire, il restait comme soudé au meuble (il _était_ soudé au meuble, mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore). Je me suis dis qu'à tous les coups c'était CE tiroir qui contenait les couverts. J'aurai mieux fais de finir d'ouvrir les autres avant.

J'ai dis « très bien, comme tu voudras. Tu l'as cherché ». J'ai été chercher ma boîte à outil, et je l'ai maltraité au tourne-vice, à la pince et au marteau.

Il n'a pas résisté plus longtemps.

Je l'ai vaincu.

J'ai réussi à l'ouvrir. Oui. Car je suis le plus fort.

MAIS comme c'était pas un vrai tiroir, que c'était juste une devanture de tiroir, un leurre, un lâche et minable piège, j'ai fait un trou dans le meuble en bois que Heero avait choisi.

Oui parce qu'après la guerre, il s'est mis à avoir une passion pour le bois, alors les meubles de la maison sont en vrai bois (et pas en bois IKEA…). Très beau bois. Je sais pas ce que c'est comme type, mais c'est joli. Je dois l'admettre. En plus ça a coûté cher.

Je me retrouve avec mon vrai faux tiroir dans les mains, mes outils, en me rendant compte de mon massacre.

Bah. C'est que du bois. Ca se répare. Un peu de colle et ça se verra plus.

J'ai mis de la colle. Sauf qu'elle a rien collé. Elle doit être périmée. Je l'ai jetée. Alors j'ai fixé le faux tiroir avec quatre clous.

C'est sûr, c'est moins élégant avec toutes les rayures que j'ai faite en plus, mais ça c'est de la faute à Heero. Il avait qu'à choisir une cuisine avec que des vrais tiroirs.

-

_Lundi_

Toujours pas de nouvelles de Heero.

Toujours pas de messages.

Il est vraiment chiant avec sa fierté de merde. On bosse tous les deux pour les Preventers et ce con n'est même pas venu aujourd'hui ! J'ai demandé des explications à Une, ce qui m'a valu, bien sûr, une leçon de morale de « comment garder son homme de ménage à la maison si on veut pas qu'il nous claque la porte au nez en nous laissant face à la dure réalité ».

Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ?? Elle est pas mariée, elle a pas de copain !

_« Non, mais je suis une femme, donc je le sais par instinct. C'est inné chez nous. Puisque généralement c'est nous qui tenons la maison. »_

Ouais ouais… en attendant, mÔsieur prend des vacances. Des vacances qu'on avait prévu de prendre ENSEMBLE. Non, lui il les gâche tout seul parce qu'il a décidé d'emmerder son monde.

Dés que je vois Relena, je la tue. Elle lui fait sûrement un lavage de cerveau.

Alors non seulement il rompt notre promesse de vacances tous les deux à Perlinpinpin Sur Mer, mais en plus il me laisse toute sa part de boulot, que j'ai intérêt à rendre dans les temps ! Et pas un jour de plus parce que c'est pas parce que je suis tout seul que c'est une excuse !

Je suis dégoûté. Quand il téléphonera, il va m'entendre. Mais je sens qu'il a tellement les jetons qu'il ose pas ce con. Il s'en veut à mort, c'est obligé.

Et il a bien raison en même temps, parce que ça va être sa fête.

Ca m'a démangé de lui téléphoner moi-même par un moment aujourd'hui (mais je ne me suis pas rabaissé à ça) parce que j'ai voulu passer un coup d'aspirateur. La poussière commence à s'accumuler comme il fait le ménage le week-end et là il était pas là donc évidemment la poussière en a profité pour aménager sur les meubles et surtout par terre. Oh pas beaucoup, trois fois rien, ça me gêne pas moi, mais évidemment quand Heero reviendra il ne manquera pas de me dire « je suppose que passer l'aspi ça ne t'est même pas venu à l'idée » avant de dire bonjour. Et puis il déteste les poils de chiens par terre surtout.

Les Golden Retrievers ont les poils longs. Et Le Chien aime bien semer les siens. Il trouve que le sol c'est trop propre donc il en met un peu partout.

Je dis rien, parce que moi c'est mes cheveux que je perds, comme tout le monde. Le truc c'est que moi ils sont longs donc plus facilement repérable. Sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine et le parquet clair du salon-salle à manger, c'est difficile de les louper.

Mais voila. Je ne sais pas où se trouve l'aspi. Pourtant, c'est gros, un aspirateur ! Pas possible de pas pouvoir mettre la main dessus ! Heero a vraiment trop peur qu'on le lui pique si y'a un cambriolage, parce qu'il est introuvable. Super bien caché. Il doit être dans une planque secrète, un faux sol ou une porte dans le mur que je connais pas. M'étonnerait pas que je trouve d'ici peu un coffre fort.

Si le problème de la poussière et des moutons par terre se fait mais encore c'est pas trop urgent, moi je vais avoir bientôt besoin de faire marcher la machine à laver la vaisselle. Oui, parce que mine de rien, Heero ne l'a pas faite quand il est parti, et je commence à ne plus trouver de place dans le lavabo pour empiler les assiettes sales et les casseroles.

Pour l'instant, j'attends qu'il y ait suffisamment de trucs sales pour pouvoir faire une machine (écologie et gestion de l'eau obligent). En plus y'a trop de boutons dessus, je ne sais pas sur lequel appuyer. N'empêche que bientôt ça va empiéter sur le plan de travail. J'ai pensé à laver avec l'éponge, mais y'en a deux : une pour les surfaces de la cuisine et l'autre pour laver la vaisselle. Heero va me tuer si j'utilise la mauvaise. Donc je touche à rien. Dans le doute, il vaut mieux la jouer la sécurité.

Quand Heero me téléphonera, je lui demanderai.

En attendant, il va falloir s'organiser. Demain, il faudra bien que je retrouve ce putain d'aspi. Il faudra aussi que je fasse un plan pour la bouffe, parce que y'a plus rien dans le réfrigérateur. J'ai la flemme d'aller au supermarché.

Au pire, y'a la pizzeria du coin qui fait aussi sandwicherie, friterie et kebab.

Il faut que je range le salon, tant que j'y suis. Parce que j'y vis (bah ouais, y'a la TV, alors je mange dans le canap', je bosse dans le canap', je vis dans le canap', quoi). Normalement je devrais pas le faire, mais Heero n'est pas là pour me fliquer alors je fais ce que je veux.

J'ai juste fais une tache de ketchup sur le canapé. Rien de bien grave. Le Chien a été gentil, il a tout de suite lavé en léchant. Demain, quand ça sera sec, ça sera impeccable.

Note : je suis bientôt à court de couverts et assiettes propres. Il faudra que je continue d'utiliser l'argenterie et les assiettes de Noël.

-

_Mardi_

… eh ben non. Je crois que le Chien n'a pas arrangé les choses pour le canapé. Ca fait une vielle trace moche. Bof, c'est pas grave. De toute façon, une fois assit dessus, on ne la voit plus.

Victoire !!! Ma quête de l'aspirateur perdu est terminée. J'ai enfin retrouvé cette foutue machine. D'ailleurs, c'est marrant mais je le voyais bleu. En fait il était rouge. Et je me rends compte que je suis passé devant au moins deux fois.

Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant que tout était gagné. Evidemment, il suffit que je l'aie trouvé pour qu'il ne fonctionne pas. Il n'aspire pas ! Y'a même pas de bruit quand j'appuie sur le bouton ! C'est un monde ! Il a l'air neuf pourtant ! Je lui ai demandé gentiment sous peine de torture, il n'a pas voulu m'obéir. Je l'ai frappé, ça n'a pas marché non plus.

Après j'ai découvert le fil pour le brancher à une prise électrique.

Je pensais que les aspis de nos jours étaient plus modernes, sans fil, comme les portables, mais non. Bon. Mon esprit est plus avancé que la technologie. Enfin bref. N'empêche que quand j'ai appuyé sur le bouton « on » comme Heero a l'habitude de le faire, ça a fait le bruit de d'habitude, mais ça n'aspirait vraiment pas bien. Que de la merde ces engins. Au début je me suis dis que Heero était patient et qu'il prenait sur lui. Mais après une heure et dix minutes toujours sur le même tapis de la salle à manger, à aspirer centimètre par centimètre, poussière par poussière, limite à la loupe pour bien vérifier que la poussière était partie, c'était pas possible. Y'avait forcément un truc. Heero, en ce temps là, il a déjà aspiré toute la maison.

Il a fallu que je dissèque l'aspirateur, pour trouver d'où venait le problème (c'est sur moi que ça tombe, forcément !). La mécanique, c'est mon truc. C'était pas bien difficile de tout démonter. Et pour remonter, ça devait pas être pire qu'un Gundam !

Eh ben si.

Une fois que je l'avais démonté, ça m'a pas plus avancé alors comme ça servait à rien, je devais le remettre en place. A tous les coups c'était juste un faux contact. Mais en le remontant ça allait remarcher, c'était clair et net !

Le problème, c'est qu'une fois tous les organes internes de l'aspi éparpillés partout, je ne savais quoi était quoi, quoi allait où et comment. C'est bien simple, j'ai passé ma soirée par terre dans la poussière, les moutons et les poils de chien à essayer toutes les pièces. J'aurai du faire un dessin avant de tout séparer.

Ca m'a donc prit toute ma soirée jusqu'à très tard le soir pour le remonter. Et mon problème n'était toujours pas résolu parce que ça n'aspirait toujours pas. En clair, j'avais fait de la merde toute la soirée et ça n'avait servi à rien.

J'ai abandonné, frustré et fatigué.

Je comprends pas, un Gundam, en une nuit je peux le démonter et le remonter sans mode d'emploi.

L'aspirateur, même avec un mode d'emploi je n'y arrive pas.

Si Heero n'avait pas caché les balais et le nécessaire pour nettoyer, j'aurai pu utiliser ça pour donner un semblant de propreté dans cette maison. Mais franchement, je ne vois pas du tout où il a pu les planquer. C'est pas possible, il les a quand même pas les enterré dans le jardin !

Mon dernier espoir : Hilde.

J'ai été obligé de lui téléphoner en pleine nuit pour lui demander comment fonctionnait son aspirateur à elle. Déjà elle n'était pas contente à cause de l'heure (près de deux heures du matin. Quelle petite nature celle là quand elle veut). Après une heure et demie de tentative de communication parce qu'elle parle le langage aspirateur (elle connaît le nom des pièces mais pas moi !), j'ai trouvé la solution au problème : il faut changer le sac.

Pour aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard. Je suis crevé. Maintenant que j'ai tout pour réussir l'opération « Aspirator », je peux me coucher tranquille et je l'accomplirai demain.

Autre chose. Je viens de m'apercevoir que la poubelle était pleine.

Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait des poubelles quand elles sont pleines ??

-

_Mercredi_

C'était inévitable. Le Chien a fait un gros paquet sur le tapis. J'ai oublié de le sortir, faut dire que j'étais débordé ces derniers jours. Pas de chance, il était constipé (enfin maintenant il ne l'est plus…). Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment ça se faisait qu'il ait pu tenir deux jours sans sortir.

Ben le tapis, il l'a pas loupé. En plein milieu. Il a même un peu gratté, histoire d'étaler son œuvre d'art.

Je suis bien deg. Mon premier réflex a été de vider la bouteille d'eau de javel dessus. Heero utilise souvent l'eau de javel pour désinfecter le sol. Alors pourquoi ça marcherait pas sur le tapis ?

J'ai vraiment pas de chance, parce que ça a fait une drôle de réaction. Déjà je vous raconte pas l'odeur. C'était tellement infect que je me suis dis que ça faisait effet, donc j'ai continué à verser dessus, et un peu autour pour être sûr de tuer tous les microbes. Je croyais que ça allait sentir bon (fraicheur lavande en plus ! Mon œil). Et de faire perdre l'envie à Le Chien de faire du tapi son territoire.

Et puis comme ça faisait aussi une couleur assez spéciale et une petite mousse, j'y suis allé à la soude. Parce que ce produit ça décape. Donc forcément il n'y aurait plus de tâche après.

Résultat, j'ai fais méga un trou dans le tapis. Et les couleurs des endroits non troués sont complètement délavées. Ca fait des taches blanches et jaunes.

L'eau de javel doit être passée de date. Je me suis fait avoir ! En plus y'a même pas d'indication pour la date limite d'utilisation ! C'est l'arnaque !

Bref. Le tapis est hors d'usage. Impossible de le présenter comme ça à Heero.

J'ai pas eu le choix. Fallait que je m'en débarrasse. J'en mets ma natte au feu que Heero n'y verra rien. A la limite, s'il s'en rend compte, je prétendrai qu'il était infesté de mites. Et s'il me demande d'un ton peu sûr « on avait pas un tapis ? », je lui répondrai « un tapis ? Quel tapis ? Où ça ? Non non, tu dois te tromper ».

Ca marche toujours, il ne doute jamais de moi. J'arriverai à lui faire croire que ce tapis n'a jamais existé. Il était moche, et en plus les tapis ça attire les parasites et les acariens. S'il se souvient du tapis, il me remerciera d'avoir fait le pas pour lui ! Vu la façon dont il le piétinait sans pitié et en l'ignorant complètement, c'est certain, il l'aimait pas.

Du coup avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui et le boulot en plus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer l'aspi. C'est pas la fin du monde, je le ferrai demain.

Et puis merde. Cette fois c'est pas une tâche que j'ai fais sur le canap'. J'avais simplement posé mon kebab sur le coté pain dessus et je l'ai laissé 2 minutes le temps d'aller aux chiottes, et quand je suis revenu, le Chien était monté sur le canap' et a tout éparpillé mon kebab dessus.

Une seule solution.

Racheter un nouveau kebab. Je ne pouvais pas le manger, c'était vraiment dégueulasse après le passage du Chien et ses pattes sales.

Sinon, j'ai trouvé comment faire pour que la vaisselle arrête de s'empiler dans le lavabo, sur le plan de travail et sur la table ! Il suffisait de continuer à la mettre dans la baignoire. Baignoire que j'ai accessoirement bouché en voulant laver le Chien (enfin bon ce n'est pas grave, j'ai arrêté de manger avec les couverts et les assiettes. Je mange avec les doigts). La salle de bain est dans un état lamentable à cause de celui-là maintenant… il déteste qu'on le lave. Mais bon, le traumatisme est passé. Alors tout va bien.

-

_Jeudi_

Heero va m'assassiner.

Outre le fait que la panière à linge sale déborde jusqu'à dans le couloir (j'ai trouvé un truc pour arrêter de salir mes vêtements : remettre les même. Ca tombe bien, j'en n'ai plus de propres) et que j'ai renversé mon verre de coca sur la TV (à la base je l'avais juste posé dessus… mais j'ai fais un faux mouvement), ce qu'il fait qu'elle ne fonctionne plus, j'ai un problème.

Les temps sont frais et j'avais envie d'un peu de convivialité.

J'ai voulu faire un feu dans la cheminée. Mauvaise idée ! Elle n'avait pas été ramonée depuis des lustres, mais ça je l'avais complètement oublié. Je comprends pourquoi Heero voulait pas qu'on l'utilise le mois dernier.

Résultat : toute la suie et les cendres sont descendu et ont envahit la maison. Je m'étais absenté cinq minutes pour aller chercher du bois, et je retrouve Le Chien qui hurle à la mort en train de s'asphyxier dans un immense nuage noir qui s'est propagé dans toute la maison. L'étage a été épargné. Quoique les murs des escaliers ont maintenant un beau dégradé. J'ai sauvé Le Chien. Il va mieux, mais il m'en veut.

Quand je pense à tout ce que je dois faire pour remettre tout en ordre… Qu'est ce qu'il vaut mieux ? Que je me tire une balle dans la tête tout de suite, ou attendre Heero, qui s'en chargera très bien quand il découvrira le carnage ?

J'ai du patienter plusieurs heures, le temps que le nuage de poussières tombe au sol. Et encore, c'est pas fini. J'ai mangé à la pizzéria directement. D'ailleurs, si j'y avais pensé plus tôt, ça m'aurait évité de ruiner le canap' et d'encombrer encore plus les poubelles.

Points positifs : j'ai bien fait de jeter le tapis la veille, parce que de toute façon avec les cendres incrustées dedans, il aurait été irrécupérable et dangereux. Et si j'avais passé l'aspirateur, tout mon travail aurait été vain et j'aurai perdu mon temps. Comme quoi j'ai bien fait de ne pas le faire.

Maintenant je me pose une question. Une fois qu'on aura récupéré comme on peut le canapé, si on y arrive, est-ce que Heero me prendra la tête avec les taches de graisse sur le tissu ?

Au moins, j'espère qu'avec les cendres, il ne remarquera pas les chips qui trainent par terre. Il a horreur de ça.

Les chips et le reste.

En attendant, la maison est tout bonnement impraticable. A la limite l'étage est encore utilisable, parce que piétiner sur le linge sale ça me dérange pas, mais à quoi ça rime ?

J'ai du fuir les lieux. Je suis à l'hôtel avec Le Chien, et s'il n'arrête pas de me vexer en restant loin de moi et en me regardant comme si j'étais un bourreau, je le fous dehors ou je le vends à un resto chinois.

-

_Vendredi_

Heero est rentré à la maison hier soir après que j'ai déserté, sans me prévenir.

Eh ben… apparemment, l'état de la maison ne s'est pas arrangé en mon absence. Il n'a pas pu se résoudre d'y rester non plus.

Bah quoi, sur un champ de bataille, vous avez le choix entre le front et les arrières. Vous allez choisir d'aller au front ?

Lui aussi a dormi à l'hôtel. Mais pas le même que le mien. Je cite, il était tellement furieux qu'il n'a pas voulu me téléphoner, sinon il allait me rendre sourd.

Je l'aime.

Il est juste tombé pile au moment où les voisins allaient se plaindre au commissariat pour « odeurs gênantes ». Dés qu'il est arrivé, ils sont sorti de chez eux et lui ont passé un savon. Il n'a pas tout comprit sur le moment qu'on le traite de personne irrespectueuse envers le voisinage et de pollueur, mais il a tout de suite pigé après. Il a cru avoir une attaque cardiaque quand il a franchit la porte.

Déjà, il a cru qu'il y avait eu le feu, avec toutes les cendres qui recouvraient tous les meubles, les murs et… tout, quoi. Mais j'ai bien fait de m'être en allé. Si j'étais resté, j'aurai remué l'air et les cendres se seraient propagées en haut.

Je me félicite pour ma prévoyance inconsciente.

Alors il s'est inquiété pour moi (AH ! Je le savais qu'il allait le faire à un moment ou à un autre !!) et a vérifié si j'étais dans la maison ou pas. Et au fur et à mesure de sa découverte de la maison… il s'inquiétait de moins en moins pour moi.

Par contre, il avait de plus en plus envie de me trucider.

Je ne pars pas dans les détails quand il a vu l'état du salon, de sa belle cuisine, de la salle de bain, bref de toute la maison… hein ? Aucun intérêt.

Juste une chose, j'avais oublié que le tapis était un cadeau de mariage (et pendaison de la crémaillère) de la part de Relena, héritage de valeur de ses parents, dont elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se séparer.

Voila.

Encore une chose, j'ai enfin découvert où Le Chien aimait faire ses petites commissions alors que j'ai totalement oublié de le sortir cette semaine : sur les plantes de Heero (qui a la main verte heureusement, parce que franchement moi, qui vient d'une colonie où le peu de gazon qu'on a est en plastique, j'aurai JAMAIS pensé qu'il leur fallait de l'eau !) un peu partout dans la maison. C'était donc ça la petite odeur bizarre…

A part les poubelles qui puaient la mort bien sûr. Quoi ? A défaut de savoir ce qu'on en fait une fois qu'elles sont pleines, je voulais les brûler dans la cheminée.

Bon, ben j'ai pas pu.

Mais Heero est tellement gentil. Il a bien voulu me reprendre avec lui (ok… j'ai pas été de la manière la plus honorable pour le convaincre… pourtant ça a marché et c'est le principal). Mais il m'a fait super peur n'empêche, parce qu'il m'a menacé de m'envoyer faire un stage de technicien de surface/cuisinier/potiche de soirée chez Relena.

Eho faut pas abuser, pour le tapis c'est au Chien qu'il faut faire les réclamations.

OWARI

* * *

**Cette fic m'est largement inspirée de l'histoire « Une semaine sans ma femme » qui restera de loin la meilleure version ! Mais j'avais envie de la transformer à la sauce Gundam Wing ! Et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**

**J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir fait perdre à Duo toute sa dignité…**


End file.
